


My Strength Lives In You

by Applesaday



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: When Lex Luthor is freed from prison, the first thing on his list is to take his company back, and he has no qualms with kidnapping his sister to achieve that. But Kara won't let Lena go that easily. One way or another, she plans to rescue Lena and take Lex down.Based on the fanvideo by Miss Lane.





	My Strength Lives In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misslane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslane/gifts).



> Hello Supercorp fandom!
> 
> After just kinda floating around the fandom for the longest while, I have decided to contribute my fics!
> 
> Well, actually I had this written for months but was kinda shy at posting it, but I finally got the courage to put it out there.
> 
> Now, this fic is based on the wonderful MissLane's video of the same name. I'll add a link to it on my profile for those who haven't seen it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Danvers!" Kara shot up at hearing her boss' voice and rushed over to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Carr?"

Snapper looked like he was beginning to regret whatever decision had led him to calling her over, but then he clearly powered through that moment of indecision to point his pen at her. "You are lead on this Luthor piece. Your starting point: word around is that the matriarch of the Luthor family was just spotted in some private Caribbean island. You hear anything about that?"

Of course she had. Lex Luthor was going to trial in a few days, and the DEO was expecting trouble, especially considering that Lillian was still at large. J'onn had analysts working around the clock to try and triangulate her location, and the best that they had accomplished was exactly what Snapper was telling her. Nodding vaguely, Kara said, "Yes, my source mentioned something along those lines."

"Right, well start pressing your source for more. I have plans to eventually get the Luthors on the front page, and for us to have the exclusive and expose CADMUS while we're at it." He let out a small scoff and made a face that in Kara's opinion, had him looking grumpier than usual - a fact she hadn't thought possible. "Yours will be a small starting piece, but try to play this as close to the vest as you can will you? I don't care if it's your BFF or your whoever, don't mention a word of this to anyone. We know the kind of people the Luthors rub shoulders with, and considering that family is synonymous with trouble...well, you can see where I'm going with this. They have their eyes and ears everywhere and it won't take long for them to figure out what you're up to and to hunt you down."

For a second, Kara thought Carr was actually starting to worry about her. But then he went on to say. "Best case scenario, I have to find another reporter for this. In the worst case, we lose the exclusive. I want the file in my email by tomorrow."

Kara attempted a half smile and added a little pep to her voice as she said, "Sure Mr. Carr, I'll be the epitome of subtlety."

He didn't look like he believed her, and Kara huffed internally. Why did no one ever believe her when she said that? She would prove them all wrong. No one would know about this.

First thing she had to do was conduct some interviews. So she gathered her things and made her way to the elevators. Just before the door closed, a hand shot out to block the closing. It was James.

"Got room for one more?" he asked with an easy smile.

Kara looked around the empty elevator and laughed. "I think one more person can get in."

And so he did, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it began moving. "Out to start your investigation on the Luthors and CADMUS?"

Kara spluttered and then groaned. "Oh come on! I didn't say anything to you! How could you possibly know that?"

James chuckled. "Because I told Snapper to put you as lead on this investigation. No one knows more than you, and no one has more motivation to take them once and for all than you."

"Thank you," Kara said, a surprised note in her voice.

With a shrug, James added, "You deserve it. Not only because you're my friend, but also because I don't think you can flex your reporting skills by tracking down where half the funds for the senior citizens' bingo prizes went."

Kara laughed. "You'd think so, but I think that would have been a pretty good story to cover."

James feigned thinking, complete with tapping his chin, then he said, "Yes, finding out what happened to $50 is a lot more intriguing than taking down the head, or heads, of an illegal organization whose main goal is exterminating aliens."

Kara gave him a small shove - one that wouldn't plaster him on the elevator wall - and said, "Fine, fine. Thank you for pulling some strings. But you can't do it all the time, otherwise, I'll start expecting them."

James laughed, rubbing his arm where she gave the slight shove. "Deal."

With what Snapper said, Kara's mind was on Lena. Considering that the Luthors had been all over the media for one reason or another recently, the scrutiny on her friend would be at an all time high with Lex's impeding trial - not that it had dispersed after Lena had been found innocent regarding her mother's schemes. People were expecting for Lena to show her true colours any day now.

Obviously, Kara knew that Lena was innocent in all of this - though she was one of the few. She knew there was a computer tracking Lena at the DEO, just in case she did anything that might be deemed suspicious. Kara had a half-formed an idea to singe that particular computer out of spite.

And so, with her mind focused on the brunette, Kara's feet took her to visit the L Corp offices.

"Kara! What can I do for National City's finest intrepid reporter?" Lena greeted, looking up from her pile of work.

As always, Lena had a way of making Kara flabbergasted and today was no different. Rather than starting with the prepared opening question she had formed on the ride over, she instead readjusted her glasses before pointing to the desk in front of her. "Busy?"

Lena nodded, not at all thrilled about the mountain of paperwork in front of her. "Yes. Unfortunately, being falsely accused for a crime and then being used as a pawn for my mother's plan is no excuse for not having paperwork ready. But it is an excuse for nearly everyone in this city to give me the side-eye as I walk by."

Kara frowned. "That is ridiculous; you're innocent! Can't people see that?"

"Innocence doesn't matter. I've become just another Luthor that will soon join the rest of my family in their evil-doing ways," Lena sighed. Then smirked as she jokingly added, templing her fingers in front of her, "Would you like to join my evil empire, Kara?"

Letting out a soft laugh, Kara went to sit down. "Well, it depends on what your empire will do."

Lena frowned as she thought and then she adopted a conspiratorial look. "I was figuring I'd tackle resolving world hunger and poverty. Am I going in the right direction?"

Kara bit her lip and shook her head. "Not exactly evil, but it's a start!"

"Yes, it's still a work in progress. Now, as lovely as it is to have your company, I'm sure you actually came here for something?"

"Well..." Kara grimaced as she tried to voice her thoughts. She felt flustered under Lena's inquisitive stare that she couldn't form the words to ask about her friend's well-being. So she just blurted, "Essentially Lex and your mom."

It was instantaneous how Lena's face automatically fell. "What about them?" she frostily asked, body tensing and face becoming expressionless.

Kara put her hands up placatingly, the glare immediately serving to kick-start her brain. "I promise I'm not here to treat you like one of them. I just figure that Lex's impeding trial and the surrounding conversations on what might happen are probably getting to you, so I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Lena relaxed a bit and her shoulders sagged, but her mouth was still composed as a thin line as she said, "Well, any news company worth their salt is claiming that I am a horrible villain in the making, and a dozen more horrid things. So you can get the picture."

"That sounds terrible, I'm sorry..." Kara said, eyebrows knitting together sadly. She wildly tried to think of something to get Lena to smile again. "How about, later today, you and I go get drinks? It's the least I can do after all you've been going through."

At that, Lena smiled softly, and she nodded. "Sounds like a deal. But I can't tonight. Board meeting with shareholders. Tomorrow?"

Giddy at having resolved the problem, Kara felt relieved that she could help Lena feel a little bit lighter. In the back of her mind though, a thousand questions were popping up. Like how she had no idea why she felt such an incredible need to make Lena smile, and even less why she wanted to protect her from all the judgment that was being spewed her way. It felt like a an ember that was quickly growing into an unquenchable fire inside Kara.

* * *

"You like her."

Kara floundered at that conclusion, looking up from her computer where she had been working on her assignment. "I do not!"

Alex leveled her with a glare. "Right, because the possibility of both Danvers sisters being gay is just too much for the world to comprehend, right?"

"No, it's not that-" Kara tried to counter, going to with the coffee mug near her.

"Of course not," Alex interrupted with a smirk. "Because if it was Mary in accounting going through all of this, you'd totally jump into this headfirst like you have with Lena."

"Well..." Kara wouldn't admit it, but Alex had her there. "Maybe I do like her a little bit."

Alex snorted. "No way. You're head over heels. You were threatening bodily harm on a computer when I told you why I was here!"

That part was true. When Alex showed up at her apartment, wanting to know why she practically spent the entire afternoon in Lena's office, claiming she saw it on the DEO feed, Kara once more plotted dismantling that infernal machine.

"You're treating her like a criminal!" Kara countered.

"From what I understand, I see it more as a trying to protect Lena from having the evil side of her family come calling again rather than expecting her to suddenly abandon her senses and become yet another evil Luthor."

Kara crossed her arms petulantly. "I still don't like it."

Alex nodded. "I know, you've made it blatantly clear. But this is only for a few days more. Once we know that Lex is going away for good, then I'm sure J'onn will drop the surveillance."

"I hope so." Otherwise Kara would take matters into her own hands, literally.

"Now, let's get back to your feelings for Lena," Alex stated with a devious grin. Now that she was armed with the knowledge of Kara's feelings for Lena, she felt the need to do her sisterly duty and never stop teasing her about it. "And we can also figure out what you'll wear on your date with her."

"It's not a date!" Kara groaned. But she wouldn't admit that she so desperately wished it was.

* * *

So, it stood to reason that Kara was very nervous the following day. Kara hadn't felt this nervous since the first time she had been asked on a date. Granted at the time her biggest worry was that she might break her date's hand.

This time, the butterflies were probably ten times more intense. Alex had snickered when she saw Kara get distracted from a briefing for the third time that day.

But at the same time, it was understandable. Lena was a beautiful woman in Kara's mind, and Kara was undoubtedly head over heels for her, just like Alex had claimed. But to expect that Lena would reciprocate those feelings was a pipe dream.

Firstly, she wasn't even sure Lena was gay. And even if she was, who was to say she would be interested in Kara? Even worse, what would happen when she eventually found out that she was Supergirl? What if Lena did have a grudge against Clark for what he did to her brother, and in a small part of her, also blamed Supergirl for it? Sure she seemed to like Supergirl well enough, but it was one thing to appreciate being saved by Supergirl, and another was to want to be in a romantic relationship with her.

Spiraling down that rabbit hole was what had led to her focus being so off during the day.

She had almost sent Snapper the wrong file for her completed assignment, and breathed a sigh of relief when she got his succinct confirmation, rather than a grouchy and dry inquiry as to why his email had been graced with a collection of cute dog pictures. She was actually more glad than nervous when the time came for her to meet with Lena. At least it meant that she wouldn't have much more time to wonder on the possibilities of what could transpire.

So she grabbed one of her seldom-used dresses that Alex had personally recommended she wear - "It's a killer with the ladies," she had claimed - and tried to make herself presentable. Once she had finished obsessing over every last detail about her appearance for over an hour, she headed to a swanky bar Lena had picked out, all the while praying her foot would stay out of her mouth.

* * *

She was waiting by the bar counter, hands gently fiddling with the hem of the dress; when Lena walked in, her breath hitched.

It was like she was in a cliche rom-com, Kara mused. Right in the part where the protagonist met their love interest. Time slowed down and nothing existed apart from the two of them.

Except, Kara couldn't stop hearing the ever-increasing buzz of whispers and murmurs as everyone took note of the bar's newest visitor. Her super hearing picked it all up, and she ground her teeth.

"Hey," she still managed to greet, hoping Lena wouldn't notice.

Lena had, and she bit her lip as she shied away from the stares.

"Let's go somewhere else," Kara decided, a gentle hand helping to lead Lena back outside. The latter let herself be led away from all the stares and comments silently.

Once they had walked about a block away, Lena stopped, and Kara stopped in turn.

"I'm sorry." It was surprising to see Lena, the usually headstrong and confident woman to seem so demure. "I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind."

Kara shrugged. "I didn't really have any expectations. I just wanted to spend time with you and to take your mind from everything. But it seems my plan backfired."

Lena's lips curled into a smile, looking up at the sky. "The night is still young, and the weather's nice. We can walk around?"

Instantly agreeing, Kara started to walk, and then suggested, "Maybe we can also grab a bite to eat if you're hungry?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I don't exactly fancy having people stare at me while I eat."

Kara hummed. "How about take-out? I don't live too far away from here. We could go grab some food and eat at my place?"

It was only after she asked that Kara realized how terribly forward she was being. She was gearing up to instantly apologize for everything when Lena grinned. "That sounds perfect. Know any good places?"

"Definitely. There's this Chinese takeout place that has the absolute best potstickers around." Kara faltered at seeing Lena's confusion. "What?"

"What are potstickers?" Lena asked with trepidation, sounding wholly unsure she truly wanted to know the answer.

Kara gaped at her. "How do you not know what potstickers are?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, repentant that she didn't know. "I guess it just never came up as a dish while I was growing up. And now I just eat from the caterer at work because I'm so busy and they don't seem to serve those either."

"Then we have to correct that right away," Kara confidently said, linking her arm with Lena's and leading her to her favourite restaurant that sold the delectable dumplings.

Not even half an hour later, they were entering Kara's apartment. The blonde inwardly cringed at how messing her apartment looked.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to clean up," Kara apologized, wildly wondering if there was any way she could use her powers to do the fastest cleaning job ever without Lena noticing.

But Lena waved it off. "Believe me, my apartment is worse. Now come on, you have my curiosity piqued with these potstickers."

They sat down on Kara's couch, and began cracking open the containers with their piping hot food. Lena grabbed a pair of chopsticks and expertly picked up one of the dumplings, plopping it into her mouth.

Kara waited with baited breath, and then when Lena moaned, her face flushed pink. "G-good?"

Lena began nodding enthusiastically, waiting until she finished swallowing before saying, "This is amazing!"

Smugly, Kara said, "Of course it is. Have I ever led you astray?"

"Fair enough," Lena conceded.

The rest of dinner went by quickly, the two women talking nonstop. Throughout it all, Kara was finding herself more smitten by the minute. Lena just made it incredibly easy to relax with, and she couldn't believe she would ever feel at ease with someone else. Lena meanwhile looked very comfortable in Kara's couch, her eyes boring into Kara's as she listened to the latter talk. And then there was one remaining potsticker, and they both reached for it.

"You can take it," Kara chivalrously conceded.

Lena hummed, grabbing it, before holding it out to her. "We'll both eat half."

Kara was flabbergasted with Lena's idea. Mainly because the thought of sharing food seemed something quite intimate, and very much date-like.

"Come, on, I promise I'm not going to trick you," Lena teased with a smile that made Kara's many butterflies flutter.

With a hearty laugh, Kara went and took a bite of the proffered potsticker.

Satisfied, Lena then popped the remaining half into her mouth. "Delicious. You certainly know how to treat a girl, Kara."

Kara was certain that Lena was out to make her incredibly flustered. In an attempt to duck her head, Kara looked down as she adjusted her glasses, looking up again once she had schooled her features. Her eyes met Lena's, who was looking at her inquisitively.

"Do I have something on me?" Kara asked, trying to find the offending crumb.

"No, it's just that I realized, I've never seen you without your glasses," Lena commented.

"Oh," Kara breathed. "I look just like I always do, just without my glasses."

Lena chuckled. "I figured that. But everyone looks different without glasses. And with their hair down too, it frames the face differently as I once read."

Kara was torn between showing her - and therefore running the risk that Lena would find out - or just continuing to insist that there was nothing to be gained by having Kara remove her glasses. But this was Lena. Kara trusted her unconditionally. Shouldn't she demonstrate that trust by sharing her secret?

Then she wondered about the fact she was a Super, and the woman in front of her was a Luthor, and her earlier thought the day before that Lena might hold a grudge. But wasn't her entire view that Lena wasn't like her family?

"Earth to Kara?" Lena's voice broke Kara out of her reverie. "I was just joking around not-"

Lena's remaining words died on her lips as Kara removed her glasses and the hair-tie. She didn't dare make eye-contact with Lena, until she felt her shift, and a finger was crooked under her chin, lifting her head.

"I know you're Supergirl, Kara," Lena quietly said, eyes meeting Kara's.

Kara was flabbergasted, mouth opening and closing, until she managed to pull her head back to exclaim, "How?"

Lena looked nonplussed as she said, "It was hard enough believing that two people believed I was innocent, and the logical conclusion grew from there. Whether you want to believe it or not, but when I began to think about it, you being Supergirl was the most obvious conclusion."

"You're not mad?" Kara mumbled.

"No. I figured you had your reasons for not telling, and this was actually my way of seeing if trust was one of them, or a lack thereof," Lena explained, brushing an imaginary speck from her dress skirt.

Kara shook her head. "No. Not at all. I just wasn't sure if maybe you also blamed me for what Superman did to Lex."

Lena frowned. "Not at all. Even if I did hate Superman - which I do not - I'd have nothing to gain by also hating you. Especially when you've been nothing but kind and supportive to me."

Now Kara felt quite idiotic for having believed otherwise. "I'm sorry. I guess in the end that doesn't make me much better than everyone else."

Lena shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up over it; I mean, I was certain some part of you despised me for being a Luthor."

"Not at all," Kara reassured her. to capitulate that, she surged forward and joined their lips in a kiss.

After the initial surprise, Lena happily got into it, grinning into the kiss as her arms went to wrap themselves around Kara's neck. It didn't take long for Lena to want to switch their position, and she leant forward to lie them down, with her on top. Kara willingly complied, barely managing to keep her hands from wandering.

Both women could only wish this bliss would never end.

* * *

Lex Luthor was a patient man. He knew that waiting was an integral part of success, and as he paced his dark cell, he knew his patience was about to be rewarded.

He smirked at hearing footfalls, and he went to stand with his back to the door. He also loved dramatics, it made everything that much more entertaining for him.

"I was hoping I'd see you soon," he said with a smirk. He knew who it was, without even looking.

Amanda Waller ground her teeth. "Just consider yourself lucky that your mother is a powerful woman, otherwise you'd still be rotting in this cell."

Lex turned around, Waller's words not affecting him the slightest. "Perhaps, but you are the one who accepted her...ah, generous donation that provided the incentive for letting me rejoin society."

Waller sniffed disapprovingly, not willing him get under her skin as she signalled a guard to open the door.

"What do you plan to do with your newfound freedom?" she cordially asked.

Lex rolled his shoulders back as he stepped out of the cell. "Visit my sister."

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up with her phone ringing. She was disoriented at first, until last night came rushing back to her, and the woman lying in bed beside her.

Lena's groan reminded her of her phone, and Kara rushed to find it.

"Hello?" she groused as she greeted the caller, not even checking who it was.

It was Alex. "Wow, you sound sleepier than ever. Was last night that bad?"

Deciding that the answer to Alex's question could wait, Kara instead asked, "Everything okay?"

"Not really. Lex was freed."

"What?!" Kara screeched, getting Lena to wake up with a yelp.

A yelp that Alex heard.

"Oh Kara..." Alex sighed. "Let me amend my previous question. Was last night that good?"

"What happened?" Lena groaned, taking stock of her surroundings.

Kara took a deep breath before saying, "Your brother was freed."

Lena's face drained of all its colour.

On the other end of the line, Alex had wished she had called under better circumstances so she could tease her sister. "J'onn wants us all at the DEO stat. I'd suggest you leave your new beau..."

"Yeah," Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. "See you soon."

After she hung up, she looked to the brunette beside her, who was looking thoroughly worried.

"I know this is a dumb question," Kara started, "But are you okay?"

Lena shook her head, eye still unfocused. Kara inched closer and laid a hand on the other woman's shoulder. On finding no resistance, Kara enveloped her in a hug that Lena gratefully sunk into. "It'll be okay."

Lena let out a slight scoff. "I doubt it. Every time I think I've gotten rid of the rest of my family, one of them returns."

Kara, ever the optimist, said, "This time though, you have me on your side."

"Can't argue with that," Lena replied with a shaky laugh. Then she remembered what she heard. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but with Lex free, things are bound to get complicated." Although Kara would love to tell Lena all about the DEO and what she did, she figured that J'onn would not be happy at all.

Lena hummed. "You don't have to tell me."

Kara sighed. "I wish I could at least keep you over for breakfast, but it sounded really urgent."

Lena waves it off. "It's okay. I should probably make my way to work anyway. Now that Lex is free, I'm sure he won't take long to try to claim the company again."

"I can fly you to work? It's on the way," Kara offered, wanting to stay a little longer with Lena. If Lex was there and she got the chance to punch him in the face, it would be an added bonus for her.

With a laugh, Lena accepted. "Beats driving through traffic."

Kara quickly got changed into her suit while Lena freshened up. Once she was done, she saw Lena's breath hitch ever so slightly as she took her in. "Ready?"

Lena stepped really close to Kara and snaked arms around Kara's neck. "As I'll ever be," she whispered. Surging forward, she joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart, Lena breathlessly said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Kara grinned goofily as she agreed, "Me neither."

Taking advantage of Lena's close position, Kara bent down to pick Lena up, bridal style.

Lena gasped in surprise and clutched her arms tighter around Kara.

"Comfortable?" Kara asked, looking down at her.

Lena nodded, and the tender look she gave Kara made her breathless.

Walking to the giant windows, Kara made sure her grip on Lena was firm, before she shot up to the sky.

"Amazing…" Lena breathed once they were cruising high above the city. "Does it ever get tiring looking out into the city like this?"

"Nope," Kara laughed. She began flying to the giant L Corp building, wishing she wouldn't have to leave Lena.

When she landed, Lena sighed, and voiced her thoughts."I wish you didn't have to go…"

"And I wish I didn't have to leave." Kara then got an idea. "How about I pick you up tonight? We can do something else, but at least-"

Lena once more kissed her, effectively scrambling any thoughts Kara had. "That sounds wonderful. See you at 7 tonight?"

"See you then," Kara nodded, and then quickly sneaked a final kiss in before flying off.

Lena stayed watching Kara until she was just a speck in the sky, before walking into her office.

She jumped when a voice greeted her, "And here I was hoping mother had been exaggerating when she told me of your infatuation with Supergirl."

"Lex!" Lena tried to not sound too surprised, but she was sure her little jump gave it all away. Then she schooled her features as she coolly said, "Certainly didn't take you long to come rushing back here. Are you that desperate to get the company back to its nefarious and criminal ways?"

Lex let out a mirthless chuckle. "My my, doesn't someone sound disgusted. Didn't you hear? I've been cleared of all charges. Seems like they realized LexCorp has just been helping everyone."

Lena scoffed. "Who did you bribe?"

Rather than answer, Lex just gave her a coy smile.

The act infuriated Lena, and she voiced it. "Oh you grin like you know something, like you own the place, but let me tell you, I won't sign a damn thing, so you can rest assured you are not getting this company back."

"Oh whatever am I going to do?" Lex mocked. "It's too bad I didn't implement a fail-safe to grant me just that. Oh wait, I did. You see sister dear, you are right, I can't make you sign anything. Were I a normal man with simple ambitions in life, I'd let you continue running my company into the ground. However, people came to expect great things from me, and this company, including the very people who work here.

"I mean, how do you think I got into this office? Nonetheless, as I can't make you sign anything, I will just take more drastic measures and take it back. You see, if you mysteriously disappear, the power instantly reverts back to me."

He gestured to someone behind her, and before Lena could comprehend, she was being held in a tight grip by none other than that Cyborg Superman.

"You again?" she growled, struggling in his grip. She then glared at Lex with all the hate she could muster. "One tiny problem, brother dear. Supergirl will find you and she will thwart whatever plan you are cooking up."

Lex guffawed heartily. "That is what I'm hoping for! Both her and Superman can come right in, I have things planned for them, and I want them right in the center of it all."

Lena's heart sunk. What could Lex be planning?

* * *

Total chaos greeted Kara when she entered the DEO. People were rushing up and down the stairs as if their lives depended on it. She paused before entering the fray, worried that some poor agent wouldn't see her coming and crash right into her.

Finding a series of openings, Kara weaved through the mass of people, finally making her way to the command center, where J'onn was barking orders out to everyone within a mile radius around him. Screens were vividly flashing as agents combed through pages of information, keys clacking loudly. She sought out Alex, and found her near Winn with a tablet in her hand.

"Did Lex do something?" she asked, looking at how everyone was moving purposefully and urgently.

"Well, some rookie lost track of him as he was going in to National City, so we're trying to triangulate his position," Alex explained without even looking up from her screen.

"He's here?" Kara asked, heart sinking to her stomach.

"Yep," Winn answered, hands flying over his keyboard. "You'd think he'd go for Metropolis first but he went here first. Now we just have to find out where."

"I have a pretty good idea where…" Kara muttered, stalking off to where J'onn was.

"Get a team ready to head to Metropolis in 20. I will let Superman know to expect you. Time is of the essence, so get moving!" J'onn looked like he was keeping a cool head, arms crossed and eyes on everyone. "Supergirl, there you are. Where have you been?"

"Show me Lena's feed," she demanded, not even bothering to answer J'onn.

"What?" J'onn asked with a frown, not sure he was understanding her order.

"The camera you planted in Lena's office, show it," Kara stated, not bothering to explain. She had the sinking feeling she should have never left Lena in her office alone.

"Schott!" J'onn barked.

Winn gave a minute yelp before he did as asked and pulling up the camera.

The entire place went quiet and stopped moving as the feed came to life in the main screen.

A collective gasp was clearly heard as Lex Luthor showed up on the screen, grinning maliciously.

"I need sound!" J'onn ordered. Winn quickly pressed a few buttons and Lex's booming voice was hear all around the DEO.

"...I have things planned for them, and I want them right in the center of it all," Lex was saying.

Kara however, only had eyes for Lena, in Cyborg Superman's grasp.

"Is this a live feed?" she asked, already making her way back to the doors.

"Well yes but-" Winn began, but it fell on deaf ears as Kara punched the concrete wall to the side before she bounded up the stairs and flew off.

"You guys aren't going to stop her?" Winn asked with a squeak.

"There'd be no point, we know how stubborn she can get," Alex answered, hoping her sister wasn't walking into a trap.

J'onn nodded. "Besides, now that we know where he is, we can go back to monitoring him."

* * *

Kara had never flown as fast as she had, hoping she could reach Lena in time.

But by the time she got there, the office was empty.

Well, almost empty. In Lena's chair was Lex Luthor himself.

"If it isn't Supergirl. I don't believe we've officially met. But I know all about you Kara, and I hear you're very well acquainted with the rest of my family. Particularly my sister."

Kara grit her teeth as she advanced towards him, ready to punch him squarely in the face.

As if sensing her intentions, he held a hand up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You kidnapped Lena," Kara stated.

Lex shrugged. "I did what I had to in order to regain control of this company so I could return it to its former glory. Don't worry, I won't hurt her as long as she complies with my needs. Once she sees that I am right, I will let her go."

"You will let her go now," Kara demanded, slamming her hands onto Lena's desk. She smirked internally as she saw him flinch.

"You Supers are all the same. You flaunt your powers and strength in order to get what you want. But no matter, I will make you think twice about using your powers just like that if you want to save her."

Kara's blood ran cold. What could he be implying?

"Now, I'm sure you've met Bizarro Supergirl, yes?" Lex asked, holding his right arm out to the side, where from the shadows, a perfect doppelganger of Supergirl appeared.

"Met and defeated her," Kara corrected, hands curling into fists. She could take her again.

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. But this isn't Maxwell Lord's Bizarro. This is mine. You'll find her a little bit harder to defeat. Well..." He leant forward to turn the computer screen to face Kara. "They'll be harder to defeat."

Kara saw the screen showing a map and the words 'Bizarro Project Activated'. "What did you do?"

"I perfected Lord's invention, and right now, my mother is cloning them as we speak. They'll be unleashed all over National City, and your cousin's Bizarros will be all over Metropolis. You see, the people adore their Supers. Only a select few of us can see through your charades. We want to warn the public of that. What better way to do so than to showcase what you're capable of and how destructive you all can be. That will make your fans see you for what you really are."

Kara huffed. "You won't get away with this. I will stop them and save Lena, and then I will come back with every single law enforcement agenct to arrest you."

"I'm quaking here, really." Lex stood up and walked to the door leading to the balcony. "Though I have to commend you on your ability of thinking you'll be at all successful with this."

She'd had enough, and Kara began to make her way to Lex, arm poised to deliver a mean right hook, when she felt something yank her cape back, and then use it to throw her against the wall of the office, shattering the bookshelf and toppling all of its contents to the ground.

It was her Bizarro clone.

It started to stalk their way closer to Kara in order to deliver a punch, but Kara knew that fighting in this enclosed space - specifically Lena's office - wouldn't give her any advantages.

So she picked herself up off the ground and used her reflexes to dodge the incoming blow.

Bizarro stumble forward at the lack of contact, and Kara smirked.

"Now, Lena?" Kara demanded, turning to him.

Lex shrugged his shoulders. "Defeat my Bizarro here and I shall give you that information."

Kara huffed and turned back to Bizarro, who was cracking their knuckles. "Fine."

She flew out the window and saw that her clone was following her. She flew high above the buildings, and waited for Bizarro to catch up to her.

Once they were floating facing each other, Kara asked, "You don't have a mind of your own, do you?"

The Bizarro's response was to growl and rush at her, but Kara managed to time a swift kick to their middle, and send her flying back onto a nearby TV satellite, which toppled under the force, crushing her doppelganger underneath. Satisfied she had complied with Lex's demands, Kara flew back to L Corp.

As she approached the building, she saw Lex was standing on the edge of the roof, looking entirely too smug.

"I defeated your Bizarro, I don't see what you have to be smug about," Kara stated as she landed on the rooftop and stalked over to where he stood.

"I'm just entertained by the fact that you are so incredibly naive. You actually believed I would tell you anything if you defeated my Bizarro."

Kara reached forward to grab him by the front of his shirt. Much to her surprise, she didn't come in contact with anything, and instead found herself clutching thin air.

Lex laughed. "And you actually thought this hologram was real. A pity. No, I am currently using that little demonstration of yours to perfect my remaining Bizarros."

The hologram then went out, leaving Kara fuming.

"Supergirl, come in," J'onn's voice filtered through her comm.

"I'm here," she responded with a sigh.

Alex asked, "Any luck finding Lena?"

"No, and Lex has already put forth a plan," Kara said, and went on to explain the Bizarro clones.

"He probably intends to keep you busy while they move Lena to a more secure location," Alex theorized.

Kara hummed in agreement, she figured as much.

"We'll take care of those Bizarros, you focus on finding Lena." J'onn said. "I don't trust Lex any more than you do, and I wouldn't put it past him to do something drastic if he sees we're thwarting his plan."

Kara nodded, despite the fact they couldn't see her. She'd find Lena and rescue her, she wouldn't stop until then.

* * *

It had been hours since Kara began scouring the city for Lena, and still no sign. She had leant her hand to a few squadron of agents in defeating her clones, but she otherwise hadn't had any luck with finding Lena.

After helping to defeat the tenth clone, Kara once more flew to the skies and breathed deeply. As she exhaled, she focused on all the sounds around her. Sirens blaring, people's voices, laughter. And then...

"Kara."

It was faint, but she heard the voice, and she knew exactly who it belonged to. Keeping that single call for her name engraved in her mind, she flew in the direction the voice originated from.

She found herself in a worn-down part of town, approaching an abandoned building. An attempt at scanning the building with her X-ray vision yielded nothing due to the lead that lined it.

She circled the building, hoping to narrow down where Lena might be.

On not finding anything, she went through the topmost window, crashing through the glass like it was nothing. She rolled on the floor and got up, wiping the glass from her boots.

Kara combed through the floor, and the next two, growing worried when she found nothing. Could this have been a trap? Was Lena even here?

No, she felt Lena was nearby, the issue was figuring out where.

And then, she opened the door to the fourth floor in her search, and the atmosphere was different.

Each step she took felt more laboured, and by the time she rounded the corner, she was practically leaning on the wall to support herself.

And then she saw what it was that was causing her this fatigue. Kryptonite.

It was lining the bars of a cell. Peeking inside she saw her, sitting in a cot with her back to the wall. "Lena."

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, rushing to the bars. "What are you doing here?"

Kara let out a breathy chuckle. "Rescuing you, what does it look like?"

Lena frowned, looking at the bars separating them. "Kara, this is lined with Kryptonite."

"I know," Kara huffed, taking pained and laboured steps closer to the cell, before collapsing onto her knees.

"Kara!" Lena got down to her knees as well, wishing these stupid bars would disappear and she could hug the other woman. "Please don't strain yourself."

"I have to save you," Kara gasped. Green cracks were beginning to show up on her skin, and she hurt all over. She bit down on her lip to stop her from voicing that pain.

"Kara, listen to me," Lena pleaded. When all she got was a hum, Lena added, "Look at me."

Kara did.

"I know you want to save me, and believe me, I want nothing more than to be free. But this is hurting you, and I won't let you hurt yourself just for me."

"You're worth it," Kara rasped.

Lena shook her head. "But I don't want you sacrificing yourself like this. I know we can find another way. And then we can defeat my brother."

Kara sighed. "I don't want to leave you."

"And you won't. Not really. You've been with me every step of the way. You're my strength Kara, and I have no doubt you will save me." Lena stretched her hand through the bars towards Kara, palm open.

Kara nodded and took the hand into her own, holding fast. "Just be careful okay? I may be your strength, but at the same time, my strength lives in you, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you."

Lena blinked away her tears and let out a broken chuckle. "We're each other's strength, how very sappy of us."

"Totally rom-com material," Kara agreed. She was also trying to keep her tears at bay, and decided to hide them by leaning down and kissing the back of Lena's hand. "I'll find some way to rescue you. Until then, if you ever feel lonely, just look to the sky and the sun, and you'll find me there."

A sob escaped Lena's lips. "I will. Now go, you're practically green."

With much effort, Kara let go of Lena's hand, and began backing away. Once she was a good distance away, Kara was able to fully pick herself off from the ground. She stole a last glance at Lena. It pained her to see her still imprisoned, but Kara would get her out.

"I love you," Kara called out.

"I love you too," Lena responded with a wavering smile. "Now please, go."

And so Kara did, and the minute she was out of the building, she let Alex know where Lena was.

"I'll get Maggie and a squadron to back me up, we'll get her out," Alex reassured her. "You can help J'onn tackle those clones of yours. We already got fifteen of them."

"Be careful. I didn't see any guards, but knowing Lex and Lillian, I wouldn't be surprised if the place was now crawling with them," Kara warned.

"Don't worry, we've got this."

An hour later, Kara heard back from her sister. She, along with Guardian, had just defeated the 16th clone. They high fived when her comm crackled.

"Supergirl, you there?" Alex asked.

"I'm here. Did you get her? Is she safe? Is she hurt?" Kara began spewing out.

Alex sighed. "No...the place was empty."

"What? She was there just an hour ago," Kara exclaimed.

"And I believe you, but we stormed the place, combed every inch of the building, and apart from a few broken windows from where you came in and left, the place looked like it hadn't been used in years."

Kara sighed. "Was there any trace of Kryptonite?"

"Nothing. It was wiped clean. Probably so we wouldn't track her."

"Now what?" Kara groaned.

James piped up, taking off his helmet, "We can ask Winn and see if he can't put a trace on these Bizarros. If we find their base of operations, we might find Lena."

Kara figured it was worth a shot, and taking James and the defunct clone along with her, they flew to the DEO. Alex said she'd meet them later, she was just going to wrap up the investigation there.

"Sure I can try to reverse engineer their point of origin," Winn said as he began typing quickly. "It should take a few minutes...oh wait, got it. New record right there."

He smiled smugly as he pointed to the GPS coordinates.

"Kara," Alex's voice once more filtered through her comm. "We may have found something."

"What is it?" Kara said, immediately focusing on her sister's voice.

"We took a chance that one of the people still living around here might have seen something. And we struck out. The owner of the local car pound is a paranoid one, and we were able to get video feed of a truck leaving the building. It's a nondescript white truck heading out of town. Do you think you can track it?"

"I'll find it. Meanwhile you can join James in storming where we think Lex and Lillian are holed up."

"You don't need back-up?" Alex asked.

"I've got this," Kara stated, flying off. She would find Lena one way or another.

* * *

Kara was floating around the highway out of town, searching for all the trucks matching Alex's description.

All of them thus far had been delivery trucks, holding nothing special as far as her x-ray vision could see.

She was beginning to wonder if maybe the truck had already passed, or maybe it had doubled back and wouldn't even pass by when she saw a truck pass by, the container lined with lead.

She flew down and in front of the truck, braking it with her bare hands.

The engine let out a hiss when she let it go, clearly no longer in a state to function. Kara glared at the the two men inside the cabin, and she could see they were scared, clearly not having expected for Supergirl to show up.

But that didn't stop them from grabbing their guns and getting out of the truck, shooting at her with everything they had.

Kara pursed her lips, not in the mood to entertain those clowns. She easily incapacitated them by wrenching the guns from both their hands and then smashing their heads together to knock them out.

She then went to the back of the truck, and tore the doors clean off their hinges.

"Kara!" Lena greeted, her face blossoming with a smile. She was sitting on a bench embedded in the truck behind a metal grill, shackles on her wrists connected to the floor.

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara asked as she climbed onto the truck. She aimed her laser vision at the keyhole, instantly unlocking it, allowing the door to swing open without a problem.

"I'm okay, a little bit uncomfortable, but better now you're here," Lena said with a smile, holding up her wrists.

Kara quickly undid the shackles and Lena wasted no time in rushing to stand up and hug Kara tightly.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Kara breathed, hugging back just as tightly.

Lena pulled her head back a bit in order to kiss Kara.

They would've continued kissing if not for Alex' voice ringing in her ear.

"Kara, we got Lex and Lillian. You found Lena?"

Kara smiled, eyes never straying from Lena's. "Yep, I got her."

* * *

With Lena's testimony and the DEO's surveillance tapes, Lex and Lillian Luthor were sentenced to ten lifetimes in prison.

Much to Kara's chagrin, J'onn would forevermore point out to her the many benefits of extreme surveillance, using this case as his prime example.

Lena managed to recuperate her company, and made it clear to all of her employees that she was here to stay, and that Lex's beliefs were not her own. With that, she managed to weed out many of the die-hards who were hoping that Lex would have made a triumphant comeback.

Granted, that meant she had to hire quite a few people to fill the many vacant spots.

"But I don't really mind, if that means that this company will be free from Lex and anyone who thinks like him, I'll personally rebuild this company from the ground up," Lena was saying one day, as part of an interview that Kara was conducting.

Of course, Snapper's intent was to build a profile on Lena, the white sheep in the family of wolves as he called it, and every aspect of her life that made her different to the rest of the Luthors.

It was why the following week, the headlines proudly declared that Lena's romantic relationship with Supergirl was what kept her from going astray.

"'Supergirl had captured the hearts of many, but none quite like Lena Luthor's, and is probably the main reason for this solitary Luthor to have remained on the right side of the law...'" Kara read, each word intoned with more disgust. "This is ridiculous!"

Alex snickered, twirling the glass in her hand. "You work for them and are listed in the by-line."

"Along with four other people, including Carr, who is the one who actually wrote this whole thing! How did he even find out we were dating?!" Kara fumed, taking out her phone.

They were supposed to be having a sisterly bonding night away from the girlfriends, but the night had been solely focused on Kara's anger towards the article.

"Going to text Lena?" Alex asked teasingly.

Kara nodded. "Going to make sure she knows I don't think that."

"I'm pretty sure she knows," Alex reassured her, taking a sip from her glass.

"You think so?" Kara asked, having finished sending the text.

"Of course. You are not the kind of person who would ever think that Kara, and I'm sure Lena knows it too."

And Lena did indeed, responding: "You're my hero Kara. Not because of your superpowers or because you're a 'good guy'. It's because of your unwavering belief in me despite the odds, and because you love me just as much as I love you."

And for the rest of the night, Kara's goofy smile never wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, and you'll most certainly be seeing more fics from me!
> 
> I've already got a few written, and another few ruminating and ready to be written.


End file.
